Fire And Other Things That Hurt
by cloud in a box
Summary: Itex's most prized experiment has escaped- and they want her back. Badly. Now that Iris has escaped, she has to fight to stay hidden. Miles is hiding too, but he doesn't know who's after him. November might have almost died a few times, without knowing it. When they all meet, they realize they know something, and it just might kill them. Rated T for Taco Bell. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - Caged

**This chapter is short. - It is short. I promise to make them longer.**

_Also, this is my first fanfic ever so please review. Even if you dislike it._

_Oh, and follow/fave :I_

-13 hours ago...

"Recombinant 1-14 is awake." My tormenter of the day leaned over my crate.

My vision was blurry, and I almost got swept back into darkness as he and another Labbie picked up my crate. I blinked as pain rushed back into me.

My wings pushed against my back as the crate tilted. My whole body felt a stab of pain as they opened the door and pulled me out, slamming me onto the ground. My arms were zip-tied together, and, once I could not hurt them, they grabbed me by my hands and yanked me down the hall, into the room.

I hated this place more than anything. From the orange syringe disposal box on the wall, to the white walls and glaring lights, and the smell of antiseptic. I was shoved onto the metal table in the middle, and strapped down. The tormentor closest to me reached under the metal table, and put on some sterile gloves, along with a surgical mask. My gray sleeve was pulled up, and he swabbed it with alcohol, while the other one took a syringe. He tapped it to clear any bubbles that were there, and held my arm still, while he injected a blue liquid into my arm.

I whimpered as a searing cold pain burned in my shoulder. He pressed the plunger all the way down, and finally removed it. The second one watched with interest. I was too drugged from the previous test to bother glaring at him. Creep. They then taped electrodes to my head, and watched the output from monitors on the wall. I craned my neck to see. They seemed excited. Couldn't tell why, it looked the same as it did normally. My heart rate had gone from 120 to 130, I noticed, but they seemed to think it was the best thing ever. "Amazing." One of them muttered. "I've waited all year to get a chance to test this one!" I'm flattered, creep.

-13 hours later… (Present)

I am shoved into my crate, and the door slams behind me. I'm dotted with needle marks, most of which are from the past hour. I'm healing slowly today, mostly because they gave me something new that should've sped it up.

They then shot me in the ribs to test it. It took 3 hours to heal, 2 of which I was unconscious from the pain. Like I said, slow. A woman labbie walks in, and opens the door of my crate. She's one of my less nasty tormentors. She bends down, and stares into my eyes. "Hi there." She's one of the only people I talk to in this place. "Hi." I whisper. "I know, it's hard." I don't say anything. She pulls out a syringe. I flinch. "Look, I have to give you this. It's better than being chloroformed, and you know it. You need to sleep, so you're ready for tomorrow." I nod meekly, and she injects the fluid into me.

The numbness starts in my arm, and my eyelids begin to droop. "Stay strong." She whispers, as I curl up in my crate. I wrap myself in my wings, and watch my only friend leave. The last thing I see is her leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2 - Escape

**Chapter 2 - Review, and tell me what you think! - Seriously, please review.**

I wake up. It's dark. What happened to the lights? I hear quiet voices in the hallway. Realization hits me. I'm not supposed to be awake. "She's developing way faster than predicted." "Shhh! You'll wake her! I gave her a half-dose!" "Why the hell would you do that?"

The whispers escalate, and then quiet down again. "-Her escape!" My ears perk up, and I curse myself for missing the sentence. "She thinks she's normal! She doesn't know! She's been here her whole life!" "She has a built in survival instinct. She knows to hide the wings. And quiet down, or they'll find us down here!" "It's not the wings, it's the fact she has super hearing! And sight! She can read minds for crying out loud! No one outside of here has learned to shield their minds from her!" "Here, I'll go get her."

I peer through the bars of my cage. The door creaks open. The woman curses under her breath. "Crap, John! You woke her. How much did you hear?" I see another person enter the room, and back up until I hit the back of my crate. "It's ok! It's ok! Calm down!" Here, John, help me get her out. They pull me from my crate, and I stand up, stretching the 14 feet of my wings, before tucking them behind my back. 'John' shakes his head. "You're crazy, Suzanne, but if you really want to get her out of here, fine." We creep into the dark hallways. The ceiling has pipes running along it, with stickers such as "Chlorine flow " on some. The occasional blinks of smoke detectors flick down the halls.

I follow them down the hall, enjoying the feeling of not having my hands zip tied for once. A few times, labbies will walk by, and we usually hide behind stray carts or metal sheets laying against the wall. The first one breaks the silence. "Which way, John? I can't see a thing." John curses, and shakes his head. "A flashlight would be suicide. Lets just keep going this way." Flashlight? I spot a dull red plaque marked 'exit' some 300 meters down the next hallway we pass, and point it out to 'John'. He raises an eyebrow, and follows me down the hallway. They exchange a glance behind my back. It's slow going, as I try not to be seen. I'm silent, but not invisible. Just when I finally think we're there, a labbie confronts us. There is nowhere to hide. "Excuse me, have any of you seen 1-14? It seems to be -" And stops short as he notices me.

The rest of it is a blur. I sprint down the hall, and a siren pierces the halls, accompanied by floodlights. I'm getting out of here. "Stop! Stop her!" A loud voice yells. Damn. I slam open a door, and run down another hall. I kick another door's bar in, and it swings open. The short hallway is filled with guards wearing riot gear. Helmets and everything. I don't have enough room to unfurl my wings, so I grab a shield from one of them, and plow through them. I kick open the door, and am met with… Outside?

It looks way bigger than I imagined. Flood lights cover the lawn, and barbed wire electrical fences surround the field. I snap out my 14-foot-long wings, and clear the fence by barely a foot. I heard some labbies talking a while back, about how flying would be instinctual, once it kicked in. I hope it kicks in… The ground cuts off, and I'm slowly gaining altitude. BANG! Bullets shred past my black hair. Gunshot wounds to the head don't heal.

I fold my wings, and dive. The cliff rushes past me, and I see the ground coming up to meet me. Hello, ground. I snap my wings open at the last minute, and feel a stab of pain as I am jerked upward. Flying is exhilarating. I follow the road away from my prison for the past 14 years of my life. The wind rushes past me as I flap my wings, and look around at the cars below me. Freeway. I swoop down until I am about 30 feet above the cars, easily matching their speed. I guess flying is instinctual.

I swoop left, over some trees, and over a park, landing in front of some houses. I tuck my wings in and glance around, checking to see if anyone saw me. Seems pretty deserted. A man walks by, and gives me a funny look, before going back to checking his phone. Oh. I glance at his watch. 3 am. I wait until he's gone, and then I cross the road to the park, and climb a tree. I lay down against a branch, and think about what I should do tomorrow, and quickly drift off into sleep- except this time, it's real sleep, not chloroform.


End file.
